


Sleep Easy

by Tvieandli



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason can't find a good night's sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Easy

“Sleep easy,” Talia always whispered, as she rolled over, and drifted off to sleep. “Sleep easy.” As if he ever fucking could. She would drift off to sleep. Happy, and sated, and content with the world, and he would lie there, staring at the ceiling, feeling the edges of his coffin creeping in ever so slowly.  
No. Jason Todd did not sleep easy, and he never would. You tend to not be able to when you know you should be dead. The worst part was Talia though. It was the way her dead weight felt beside him, all peaceful, and snuggled up in dream land when he literally couldn’t sleep until she was awake, and the sun was up, and there was someone to watch, and make sure he wasn’t going to fade away the minute he closed his eyes.  
Or, at least he could trick his brain into thinking there was, because Talia was always gone when he woke up, and so he always woke up panicked, knowing he was alone. Like when he used to get sick back in the manor, and wake up after patrol had started to find himself in an empty bed with no Bruce.  
He hated those moments. But they were better than the nightmares that came with not waiting until Talia was awake, and moving around the house, making all those comfortable “I’m here” sounds as she went through her morning routine, something he knew she did for him.  
Her small courtesy for who he was, and the services he rendered.  
He just wished she didn’t have to say it every night. “Sleep easy.” Like it was a taunt. A reminder that she would, while he tossed, and turned, and watched the dark sky until the sun rose.


End file.
